What Aslan Thought
by Trekkerpoet29
Summary: Missing Scene from The Last Battle; Book-verse; Canon Started as an Aslan/Lucy oneshot, now a series of oneshots with all of the Friends of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, or any of the characters. This missing scene is not generating any money for me, and was undertaken in appreciation and thanksgiving for Professor Lewis's classic works, not to infringe on their copyrights. I do, however, own this little missing scene ficlet, and it is copyright._

_What Aslan Thought_

Little One, do you see now how there has been nothing to fear all along? I have just told you of the railway accident, that this is the morning, that nighttime has passed away, and now you understand. There is no fear. There is no fight to accept this, because you are here in my country to stay, and that is all that you have ever truly wanted. Perhaps now you may better understand the Stone Table. What you saw was not all that was, and though you and I have been together all these days since, you could not understand. But now you understand. Death is not the end, but a beginning to greater things that I could not tell you about. Everything is just beginning, Dear One. There is so much beauty I want to share with you, Dear One. I want to answer all of the questions I was unable to answer for you when you were a child, and a Valiant Queen. I have been waiting for this, for you to come to join me. You and I are home to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for your reviews! I've actually been sitting on this, and I'd like to think it's better for the months that I sat on this. I hadn't realized that I'd left this FF as a work-in-progress until Liam the Wise's comment about adding to this FF with the other Pevensies and Narnians in True Narnia, which I immediately loved! So, stay tuned. I promise to be more faithful. Thank you for reading, and thank you, Professor for your gift of Narnia._

Susan, daughter of Eve, I know how angry you are now, how conflicted you have felt. You were always the grown up one, and now… Now your brothers and sister have gone ahead without you. In time, your anger will come into focus… And I am waiting for the day that you and I are together again and the Golden Age will have no end.

These lessons are not easy, they could never be easy, but they are lessons we all must learn. Growing up is the hardest of tasks, second only to loving another person in all of their humanity and imperfection. One day, my Gentle Queen, you will understand why it had to be this way. But now dream a dream of a time long past, and remember who you were when you all were together, before you grew up and try hard to remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I have been just bowled over by the amount of followers, favorites, and comments that this little series of one-shots has gotten! This Christmas season, I am so grateful for ALL OF YOU! If I hadn't found the FanFiction community when I was a young writer, I wouldn't be a writer now. Thank you so much! I had some questions that were asked via comments on the first 2 chapters. Yes, it is my plan to include ALL of the Friends of Narnia who were killed in the train collision, and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the Susan chapter… It wasn't the easiest thing to write. I might also be persuaded to post the chapter that I've written from a Narnian's perspective… Would you enjoy that? Merry Christmas!_

You know now that you needed never envy your brother for being firstborn, for being High King. He always envied you for your sense of justice. My Just King, your path was hard-earned. They didn't understand it then. But some did. Eustace came to learn. Lucy knew. Lucy knew so much, and I know that you took solace in her knowledge, because you never had to explain it to her. You didn't know how to explain.

We are moving now into a new time. There will always be room for justice here, but there will be no need. There will be no need for the nightmares that plagued you to linger here. You needn't worry about what may have happened. I know that you will worry about your sister. I will treat her justly, my King, and kindly. For I too hope that you will reign together at Cair Paravel once again. But now, my King, try not to think of things past, for all the world is new, so see it with your new eyes, and live in it with true joy because you will find now that you knew joy only to be a fraction of what you will know now. Welcome home, my King. I have never been prouder of you than I am now as I am sharing My Country with you.


End file.
